The invention relates to an adaptive filter including a delay circuit, taps of which comprise amplitude control circuits, and including a difference-determining circuit forming an error signal between a signal, having been corrected by the filter, with respect to a reference signal having a waveform which substantially corresponds to the desired waveform of the signal corrected by the filter, circuits for obtaining control signals for the amplitude control circuits being controlled by means of this error signal and including a clamping circuit for the signal corrected by the filter.
IEEE Transactions on Communication Technology December 1969 pages 726-734 discloses an adaptive filter of the above-mentioned kind wherein use is made for the control of a periodic non-recurrent test signal. The clamping circuit is not described.